Sometimes the unlife is better then life
by ReiGenx13
Summary: Hellboy and Liz have broken up: staying good pals instead. Things are going alright for them until one day Manning calls an emergency meeting. When they get there they find out the John is back: Except he's back as one of them: A vampire


_Liz has found out that she only cares for HB like a sister would a brother, and soon HB realizes that he cares for her in the same way. Life at the HQ was great until they were clued in on what had happened to John after he left, by meeting up with the man himself as he's brought into the family now as a freak, as his old FBI squad called them. John Myers left headquarters, HB, Liz, and Abe behind as he's given the choice to get into the FBI as an officer. He takes it of course, but not without regret. You see John had always liked Hellboy even though the man can be infuriating sometimes like a child. One day, on a Hostage crisis, John and his squad are sent in. Everything was supposed to go along smoothly, but they didn't expect a vampire to be the male holding the hostages. Before they know it, and before they can kill it, John is bitten and turned into one. Instead of killing John they sent him back to HQ and everyone else._

_I read a fanfic with John being bitten by a werewolf, and this idea popped into my head._

_John: *frowns* Why a vampire_

_Me: Shut up. I actually think you'd make a cute vampire_

_Liz: I agree_

_Hellboy: Hey hey now!!_

_Abe: Rei-chan does not own anyone of us even though she wished she did._

_Me: Hey!!_

_Abe: Might be blood, violence, sex_

_Me: Might be? Oh and don't forget Manning PMSing as usual._

_Hellboy: *snickers*_

_John: *groans* Can we just get on with it?_

_Me: Here you go….Hope you like my first chapter…..If not I don't care. ^^_

**_Ch. 1 Why am I not surprised?_**

"HB…We've got to get going before Manning kills us" Liz sighed, as she watched Hellboy file down his horns. "Oh he can wait flame girl" Hellboy growled, almost done. The door was opened without a knock, and Abe's head popped inside. "Not done yet….We was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago" Abe said, blinking slightly. "Almost…done" Hellboy said, as he turned the heavy, not to him, filer off. He rubbed a palm across his filed horns, making sure they were nicely filed, unlike last time he was in a hurry to finish like today. "Do we have a mission?" Liz asked. Abe shook his head, "A new friend…actually an old friend but he's now a new friend" Abe said. Hellboy and Liz looked at each other, once again wondering what the hell the amphibian meant. They both followed Abe to the briefing room, and entered the room, only to notice a man they never thought they'd see again. "John" Liz said, walking over to the old agent, and hugging him. "Hey Liz…HB, Abe" John said, smiling lightly, even though his smile was something they've never seen before. It had changed somehow, but how they could not grasp onto. "Alright everyone sit" Manning snapped. They sat down and waited. "Alright as you all know…John left this place as a newly added FBI agent" he said, and waited for everyone to nod before he continued on. "John…You might want to tell them" Manning said, waving a hand at the dark-haired male. John stood up from his seat, folding his arms. "Everything was going great until a few days ago" John sighed.

**_Flashback_**

"Alright men….This will be an easy mission" John said, looking at his squad carefully. Most of them looked tired from being up for 24 hours straight. "It's a hostage situation but this guy doesn't seem to be very smart." John said, after no one said anything. He sighed. "Mike, Kyle….You two will come with me to the back, everyone else take your usual positions in a case like this" John said, looking at anyone for any kind of objections. "Alright dismissed" he watched as everyone left before making sure his gun was clean and loaded. When he was done it was time to leave for the crisis. Without further things he left the room, and headed for the car that would take them to the scene. Mike and Kyle were waiting for him, informing him that the others were on their way. We got into the car and we were off. When we got to the back of the place, we climbed out making sure everything was where it should be. With a radio comm., we learned that the rest of the group was ready on command, and we busted into action. We all entered the abandoned factory, to find nothing. Before I could so much as blink, I heard someone yell my name then pain in my neck as some sort of fangs bit into my neck.

**_End of the flashback_**

With that explanation, John took a seat once more. Hellboy was the first to speak, "Why am I not surprised?" he asked, then rolled his eyes. "Jeez kid even without us there you get yourself into a mess like the one you got yourself into" Liz was the second, actually she was the third to recover but Abe was silently thinking of god knows what, "So you're a vampire?" she asked, not quite believing it. John smiled again and they all noticed what had been wrong with John's smile earlier, they could see the fangs now. "I've never known a vampire….Do you mind if I…?" Abe asked, looking at John. John smile grew, showing more of his fangs. "As long as you don't poke and prod at me too much, you can do what you want to me" John said, his voice holding the hint of a chuckle trying to escape. Abe nodded, and went back to his thinking. "Anyways….From here on out John will be staying as a part of the team" Manning said, his eyes falling on the three, telling them that when he said team he meant them. Hellboy, being use to Manning and his stares at the 'freaks' didn't comment on it even though he wanted to. He was wondering what kind of trouble John was going to get them into. He could already notice that the John they all knew was gone now replaced with this vampire who was watching them with amusement. "John…you remember where your room was correct?" Manning asked. John nodded, before standing up. "Hellboy….go with him and make sure he's comfortable" Manning growled, giving Hellboy his 'do not argue' look. Hellboy, deciding against arguing, just stood up with the other two, and they exited behind John. John was aware of the presence of the others looking at him. He stopped and turned towards them, "I am still me….yes I've changed but I can still be that sweet agent you all fell in love with" he said, smiling. "Who said we loved ya" Hellboy growled, although they all knew he wasn't really irritated. He had missed John, even though he never told anyone that. Only Abe knew and that was because he had read his mind, something Hellboy always told him not to do but the amphibian did it anyway. "We don't believe you're different….Sure you act slightly different from what we could see" Liz said, smiling at John. John nodded, turning around. They began to walk again in silent, until John accidently ran into an agent. "Oh John….you're back" the agent said frowning. John nodded, noticing the man knew what he was and didn't like him. "Is something the matter?" John asked, as he could smell the fear, and hatred rolling off of the agent. "Nothing that concerns you freak" the agent snapped. Hellboy took a step forward, looking like he was going to kill the man for even daring to say freak in front of everyone there, but John got to it before him. John leaned forward slightly, making sure to show his fangs in his smile, "I hear coworkers are tastier then pedestrians……Care to help me figure that out?" John sneered. The agent didn't even dare to give an answer; he had bolted seconds after the question escaped John's lips. "Now….I believe that was uncalled for" Abe spoke up. John gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "I was only kidding with the guy" John said, looking like he was innocent which they all knew he wasn't. Liz wanted to comment that the other had in fact changed from what he once was, but she did not want to upset John. "Can we go on?" John asked, and the other three walked past him as the answer. John quickly walked after them…more like glided that is.

**_John's old room_**

John opened the door to his old room, the lingering smell returning to his nostrils. "Has anybody been in here since I left?" John asked. "We cleaned it out after you left, but other then that no" Liz said shaking her head. "No wonder it has your scent" John muttered. "Scent?" Liz asked. "Vampire senses are stronger then humans, he can see further then ever HB, he can smell further then HB, he can hear noises further the HB can…" "Alright alright we've got the point" Hellboy growled, interrupting Abe from going any further in his blunt speech. Liz chuckled lightly. John watched Hellboy for a moment, then realized his stuff had already arrived and been placed in his room. "Well…Since I'm a permanent house occupant I'm not sad to say get lost" John teased. Liz rolled her eyes, and pulled or at least tried to pull Hellboy out, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm as strong as you maybe stronger…so don't make me hurt you" John said, and he half meant it too. Hellboy looked at him once more before following the other two, and closed the door behind him. John sighed lightly, before beginning to make his room look like it had before he left to become an FBI agent.

**_An hour later_**

John was just finishing with placing his stuff where he had it exactly before he left for the FBI, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he called. The door open and Liz's head popped inside. "We've got a mission…Manning says to get our asses to the briefing room now" John nodded, changed his clothes, then grabbed the trench coat he now wore and was out the door mere seconds later. "Done already?" she asked. "Vampire speed…it's great for something" John chuckled. Liz nodded and they were on their way to the meeting. John pushed open the door, and allowed Liz to pass before he entered. HB and Abe were already accounted for, so as soon as they sat down Manning began. "Alright…Lucky for us…This mission will be easier then most…in the sense" he stopped waiting for everyone's attention to focus on what he said. "Go on" Liz said, nodding. "There have been rumors of a vampire nest in the underground tunnels." Manning said, watching John. John's eyes flashed red momentarily then changed back. Manning looked around at everyone. "We leave in two hours" "But it'll be daylight still" Liz said, before she could stop herself. "And your point is?" Manning asked, glaring at her. "Our own little vampire problem" HB snapped. "Vampires can walk in the daylight…..just not for long…and have to wear sunglasses to keep the light out of our sensitive eyes." John explained. Abe nodded, "Since we have two hours…Maybe I should start?" Abe asked. John chuckled, "Right….I'll follow you back to the library" John said, rising out of his seat. "I haven't dismissed you yet" Manning growled. John barely looked at him, "Shall we go back now Abe?" "I said I did not dismiss you" Manning yelled. John turned, now red eyes, to Manning. "Last time I checked I cared not" He snapped. Manning growled, "Dismissed" John smiled, "Right lets go Abe" John said, leaving the room first.

**_Liz and HB's pov_**

Liz grabbed HB's arm, stopping him. "What?" HB asked. She waited until the other two were alittle further ahead before walking with HB again. "John has changed" she said softly. HB looked over at John then back to Liz. "Really….I hadn't noticed" he said, sarcastically. Liz gave him her 'now is not the time for you to act sarcastic' look of hers that she used to give him when they were dating. HB watched John, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but……I miss the old Boy Scout." Liz giggled, "Of course you do….He's the only one you let get away with what he did in the past" she said, after her giggling fit. HB didn't answer as they were now at the library. HB and Liz walked in, scanning the room. Abe was already scanning the bookcases for something. "It's to your right…next to the big black volume." John said nonchantly from his position in an arm chair. "Ah yes…I see it" Abe said, as he reached up and grabbed it. Abe flipped it open; scanning the pages like it was nothing, which with Abe it was nothing. "Ah…they don't have much on a vampire" Abe muttered. "Never had one to talk to and what they know usually is what they see" John said, sitting up in the arm chair. "So what is right about vampires?" Liz asked, before she could stop herself. Abe looked over at her, "You two actually followed?" "Of course they did…They also had a very interesting conversation in the hall too" John said, leveling them with a glare. Liz had the decency to look guilty, while HB just shrugged like it was nothing. Abe smiled lightly, "Alright John…I'd like Liz's question to be mine" John nodded, "Vampires drink blood, but they can also eat food….sure we don't taste the flavor, so we prefer blood then the bland taste of mortal food." John began, folding his hands in his lap. "Mortals are so wrong in a lot of their assumptions……Vampires can walk in the sunlight without being a day walker like Blade….We can't stay in the direct sunlight for more then a couple of minutes, our eyes have to be guarded from the sunlight since Vampires have a sensitivity to light……Garlic does nothing to us…Crosses don't really hurt but they can if the person holding it wills it to….We can enter churches without combusting into ash on contact…….we don't suddenly morph our faces like Angel…and not all vampires are evil" John explained, then fell quiet to let it process in their brains. Abe, the whole time, was writing notes down in the margins of the book. Liz had been listening intensively and somewhere along the way HB had sat down and fell asleep. Abe nodded more to himself then the others. "I see….That is most interesting" he said then looked up at John. "Anything else?" he asked. "Each vampire has some sort of power" "Power….what's yours?" Liz asked. "I can control bats…they help me fly to targets higher off the ground then I" John said, shrugging. "Is there anything else?" Abe asked. "I also control wolves…other then that no" John said, shaking his head. "I see" Abe muttered. John smiled lightly, "I'd like to try some things out…see how far your senses go" Abe said. John nodded, "Of course." "Liz" Abe said, turning to the women in question. "Yeah….What is it Abe?" Liz asked. "Find something that has a smell to it…and hide it…oh and make sure it's got a slight smell to it" Liz nodded, picking herself up off the floor, and walking out of the room. John looked over at Hellboy. "He's missed you….Didn't say anything but I knew." Abe said, watching John watch HB. John smiled, "Well I missed the big lug too" John admitted. "Of course…It's natural when you love someone." John chuckled lightly, "Nothing gets past you does it Abe?" Abe shook his head, placing a webbed hand on his head, "Of course not" Moments later Liz walked into the room. "Alright now" she said, smiling. "HB wake up" she muttered, punching the demon in the arm as hard as she could. HB jerked away not because it hurt but because it was so sudden. "What?" he asked a bit groggily. "Time to watch John in motion" Liz said, smiling. "Alright….Did you hide it well?" Abe asked. Liz nodded. "Hide what?" Hellboy asked. "John?" Abe asked. John stood up, and walked to the door. He opened it and closed his eyes. "Give me a moment…this place has a lot of smells" John muttered, when he felt them gaze at him. "Of course…take your time" Liz said, clearly sure that he wouldn't find it. "A rose……black with a ribbon tied around it" John said, and Liz sighed. "Jeez…and here I thought you wouldn't find it" John chuckled, "It's in the garbage truck" John said, and Liz groaned lightly. "Jeez….you're no fun" she said, smiling. John shrugged lightly, "I try" Abe was writing down notes on a piece of paper he pulled out of nowhere. "Fascinating…..I can't wait to see you in action" Abe said, as he folded the paper. John chuckled lightly, amused. "Well….I'm off to get ready…you guys should do the same thing." John said, looking back at them. "Of course" Liz said, as she walked past him. Hellboy picked himself up off the couch and walked towards the door. John slipped out before he could even say anything to him. "Jeez…..what's with him?" Hellboy asked. Abe smiled knowingly, before jumping into his tank. "Beats me" he said, before disappearing god knows where. "You're about as helpful as Manning on a good day," Hellboy yelled after him.

**_An hour or so later_**

The agents were putting the equipment into the garbage truck when Liz, HB, and Abe walked out of the Bureau. "Where's John?' Liz asked looking around. "He's with Manning for a last minute talk," Clay said, putting the last piece of equipment into the truck. "Oh ok...thanks Clay" Liz said, smiling slightly at the agent. Clay nodded, before walking off to get his gun he had forgot to grab earlier. Liz and the other two got into the garbage truck and waited. A couple of minutes later, the doors to the truck open and John hopped in, wearing black sunglasses. He closed the door behind him, and pulled off the sunglasses. "I hate the sun," John muttered, rubbing his eyes. "I want to know...When do your eyes change colors?" Abe asked. "When I'm hungry, angry, upset, or on a hunt" John said, sitting down on the bench in the back of the garbage truck. He stretched out, folding his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes slowly, "Tell me when we get there," he said, relaxing back. "Will do" Liz said, smiling softly.

**_The Scene: Middle of nowhere_**

"John. John wake up" Liz whispered, shaking the ex-agent turned vampire slightly. John eyes flashed open, "There already?" he asked. Liz nodded, "Clay has a mug of blood for you." John stood up, and stretched. He watched Liz jump out, and closed his eyes listening carefully to everything around him. He could hear Liz talking with Abe and HB, Clay heating up his mug of blood, Manning yelling at the men to keep quiet and stay out of harm's way, he could hear the blood circulating through everyone's veins, and last but not least he could hear a whisper of something on the wind. His eyes popped open, and he busted out of the garbage truck. "They know we're here Manning" he said, as he rammed into Manning on his way out, sending the senior agent on his ass. "Damn it Myers" Manning growled, climbing to his feet. "They know we're here" John repeated. "Are you sure?" Manning asked. John nodded, taking his mug of blood from Clay. He drained it, and then followed Manning to the others. "We've got a problem" Manning growled. "Is there a problem?" HB asked. "They know we're here" John repeated for the third and last time. "Damn it….Get everyone far from the cave…we'll handle the problem" HB growled. John watched Manning run off, shouting orders to his men. "Ready?" Abe asked John, his head tilted to the side slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be" John smiled, before they entered the cave.

_ReiGenx13- *smiles* I finished it. I think I like my first chapter. John is becoming such a wonderful vampire._

_John- *pouts* I don't want to be a vampire though *stomps foot*_

_Hellboy- *rolls eyes* Shut up. You're acting like a little kid_

_John- *glares*_

_ReiGenx13- *shoves John into Hellboy* Just go fuck already and get it over with. *turns to audience* I would appreciate it if you'd review. *smiles* Thank you._


End file.
